Dance with Devils
Dance with Devils (ダンス・ウィズ・デビルス, Dansu Wizu Debirusu; also known as Dandebi and DwD) is a game published by Rejet. It was released on March 24, 2016. An anime series adaptation by Brain's Base was announced in February 9 and aired on October 7, 2015, which was directed by Ai Yoshimura and written by Tomoko Konparu. An original manga began serialization in G Fantasy in September 2015.Wikipedia In addition to the release of the game, a musical was also announced which was said to have a new original story, different from the anime. The heroine, Ritsuka Tachibana, will not be in the musical. Instead, the characters will "convey their words of love to the audience" as though they are Ritsuka. Anime News Network An anime film is currently slated on November 4, 2017 entitled Dance with Devils: Fortuna, which bears the same name as the franchise's fandisk. Futhermore, the film features a new character named Marius, the "masked storyteller" and will have six different epilogues that will screen at different times. Each epilogue will focus on one of the six lead male characters. Anime News Network Synopsis Ritsuka Tachibana is a female second-year high school student who attends Shikō Academy in Shikō Town. She enjoyed her school life while living with her mother Maria, but one day, that balance fell into ruin. Characters Heroine *Ritsuka Tachibana - A sixteen year old second-year attendee of Shikō Academy. She is, in fact, the forbidden grimoire, which causes a dispute among the demons and vampires as they compete to obtain her. She is later revealed to be half-human and half-devil, born from the love of a human and a devil named Maksis, who was the former devil king before Rem's father overthrew him. Male Protagonists *Rem Kaginuki - A high-ranking devil and the heir of the Arlond family, the most powerful devil family. He is the student council president of Shikō Academy. *Lindo Tachibana - Ritsuka's cousin who he traveled to England to become an exorcist after being charged to protect the Tachibana family. He returns to Japan after learning of Maria's disappearance and enrolls at Shikō Academy. He is very protective of Ritsuka, due to his feelings for her that go beyond family affection. It was later revealed that he was in fact a dhamphir, half-human and half-vampire, his father being the vampire king. *Urie Sogami - A flirty incubus and the vice-president of the student council. He feels inferior to Rem and often tries to prove otherwise. *Mage Nanashiro - An arrogant and self-centered devil who serves as the student council's secretary. *Shiki Natsumezaka - A strange, masochistic fallen angel who serves as the treasurer. *Roen - Rem's pomeranian who is, in fact, a cerberus under Maksis, Ritsuka's father. He was ordered to watch over Ritsuka, but he misunderstands and thinks he has to obtain the grimoire. Supporting Characters *Maria Tachibana - Ritsuka's mother who was kidnapped by the vampires. *Azuna Kuzuha - Ritsuka's friend from school who is later revealed to be an exorcist like Lindo. She dies at the hands of Jek which leads to the outburst of the power of the grimoire inside Ritsuka. *Jek- A vampire who serves Nesta. Game Music Opening Theme *Unmei no Coda Artist: Lindo Tachibana (CV: Wataru Hatano) Anime Music Opening Theme: *Kakusei no Air Artist: Lindo Tachibana (CV: Wataru Hatano) Ending Theme: *Mademoiselle Artist: Rem Kaginuki (CV: Soma Saito), Lindo Tachibana (CV: Wataru Hatano), Urie Sogami (CV:Takashi Kondo), Mage Nanashiro (CV:Subaru Kimura), Shiki Natsumezaka (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) Episode List References Category:Otome Games Category:Anime Category:Dance with Devils Category:Under Construction Category:Manga